Crossing the Line
by Miki Domination
Summary: The winx are normal teenagers except Musa. Musa has a "crush" on a football player, Riven,but later thinks he's a jerk and wants nothing to do with him. She finds out she has powers and later finds out that Riven is the man of her dreams. Flames Accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Musa. I have dark blue hair up in pigtails and dark blue eyes too. I am a sporty, tomboy, who gets the best grades out of my five friends and me. There are these boys, football players to be precise, and you can guess what's going on. Techna, a computer freak and my best friend, likes the football player, Timmy. Stella, a drama queen that buys all the latest fashions, likes the football player, Brandon. Layla, a sporty, tomboy like me, likes the football player, Nabu. Flora, a nature and economy lover, likes the football player, Helia. Bloom, whose favorite animal is a dragon, likes the football player, Sky. I, on the other hand, don't fancy with football players. Even though there is a very hot guy named Riven but that's beside the point. My friends think I'm crazy because every girl has a crush on at least one football player. That's why all the guys want to be football players, to get girls. Well, it's not going to happen to me! That's for sure!

I start walking to school when Stella meets me at the park which is half way between my house and the River School. I know, the name sucks but that's what we get for having a party pooper as a principal. Stella and I walk together to school to meet up with the others. We always go to school early so we can watch the football players in their early practice which they drag me along. We sit on the bleachers at a spot that the boys couldn't see us. They were all awing at how muscular they were and how they acted.

"Brandon just took down Timmy like I do when I buy clothes! We have so much in common!" Stella says. Techna stands up and disagrees.

"Timmy let him do that! Didn't you see Timmy was distracted?" Techna stands up for Timmy.

"Oh sure. Nice excuse for the boy, Tech." She says. Techna gets angry by now.

"Well, look at Brandon! He is so lame with that, 'it's all about me.', thing." Techna replies. Stella stands up too.

"Well, Miss. Goody Goody, Timmy doesn't even know you exist! Brandon knows I exist. I bet Timmy doesn't even bother with you." She tells Techna. I could see Techna hurt. She walks down the bleacher steps and runs towards the school.

"Way to go Stella." I say sarcastically as I run after Techna. Stella sits back down and they continue watching the boys. I find Techna in one of the bathroom stalls and knock on it.

"Go away." Techna cries as she mopes and mopes.

"Techna please come out. Don't make be force this door open! You know I will." I say. Then, the stall door opens and out comes Techna.

"Techna, I know you're hurt. Stella can say some really mean stuff but you know what," I pause and she looks at me and then continue, "Stella is just jealous because you and Timmy have much more in common then Stella and Brandon."

"You really think so, Musa? Or are you just saying that to cheer me up?" She asks.

"I _know_ so." I say. We walk out of the bathroom and to our lockers. Mine and Techna's lockers are right across from each other. I gather my books and tell Techna see her next period. The bell rang and in moments the halls were crowded with students. I made my way through to English Class and sat down where I usually sit, in the far back, right hand corner. I have had that seat ever since I was accepted into High School. Some of the football players came in and a crowd of girls right after them giving awes. Everyone found a seat and Kylee, a girl who really isn't worth mentioning, comes and sits by me since she was late and there were no more chairs.

"Musa." She says. That is her way of saying 'hi' to me. Of course I do the same back but I don't want to today. She's just going to have to tough it. She gets on my nerves so bad with that football player I told you about, Riven. She says Riven and her did this and Riven is great and all that mumble jumble. I don't usually pay attention but she really annoys me. I think she thinks I like Riven which I don't, you know, I just think he's hot. The teacher asks questions and I know most of them I just don't want to be the geeky girl so I keep my hand down. We are learning about the holocaust. We are reading 'The Diary of Anne Frank'. I dazed off and that soon changed when the teacher called on me.

"Musa, what do you think." He asks me. I was puzzled. I didn't know what he was talking about. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me. I felt so embarrassed.

"I think… I think… I wouldn't know what to say in that matter."I lie which was a good excuse and my teacher bought it. I still felt like an idiot. I probably would have told my opinion if I knew what he was talking about. I guess I should pay attention more. I scan through the class because I was bored and already knew what was going on, well, sort of. I spotted Riven, he was wearing a white T-shirt and blue pants, and his hair was spiked like it normally was. Then I look away cautious that if Kylee saw me she would go back to her blabbering. Then I all of a sudden had a weird feeling all around my body. I look around but they were all occupied by the teacher. Then it got worse and I needed to do something before I did something wrong.

"Mr. Iverson! I need to see the school nurse I don't feel good." I say as I wrap my arms around my stomach.

"Better hurry." He says. That's strange; usually teachers don't just excuse you. They always think you're lying. I get up, grab my books, and rush out of there. I put my books in my locker quickly and go outside. I sit down at the bleachers, where we were this morning, tried to figure out what was going on. I put my hands on top of my head then back down. Something hit the ground next to me. But when I looked there was nothing or no one around. I do the same thing but was more aware. A pink, reddish ball formed at my hands and launched to the ground.

"Holy shit, what was that?" I freak. I put my hands in front of me and scanned them. Normal. They were normal hands. What was that thing? I concentrated on a mind picture of the ball of light. I look at my hands again and see them glowing.

"I'm glowing! Wait; is this what I think it is," I pause and my eyes grew wide and smile appeared, "Do I have Super Powers?" I asked myself. I don't believe it. I knew if I told anyone they would think I was crazy. But then again I don't really believe this myself. I mean _super powers_. Come on, that is the sort of thing that are in comic books or T.V. Not in real life. I didn't know what to do so I just went back to class.

"Musa, the principal wants to see you." He says. All the students go ooh, Musa has to go to the principals! I had just come back and now I have to leave again. I wonder why the principal wants to see me. I wonder this because I have never been called to the principal's office since junior high but I don't really have to get all worked up and shocked. I walk through the halls, it was weird, and the halls seemed dead like a curse has been casts upon it. I get to the principal's door and enter.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Saladin." I say as I enter. He looks up and smiles.

"Yes Musa, have a seat, please." He offers me. I take a seat with my hands folded on my lap.

"Musa, everyone says that you should be the one to instruct it." He tells me. I look at him confused.

"Instruct what?" I ask.

"This year there will be a talent show. There will also be dancing too and you are going to instruct the music and ask for however many people you want to help you, just don't go over eleven." He says.

"Yeah, I could do that. Thanks." I say and I walk out. I get to the classroom door and open it. Then a second later the bell rings.

"Ugh! Twice already!" I say as I walk toward my locker. I look for my next period class books when something tickled me. I jump back and see Techna smiling.

"What?" I ask. She grabs my hands and looks at me with that smile still planted on her face.

"Timmy asked me out!" She cheers. I smile and say congrats but inside I'm jealous that Techna got her crush to ask her out yet I don't have a crush and no one has asked me out. My hands start glowing again and Techna jumps back.

"Why are your hands glowing?" She asks confused and a little scared. I quickly cover them so no one else would see.

"Don't tell anyone Techna! Here I'll explain it all at lunch. Don't tell the girls and especially don't tell Timmy." I tell her. She nods her head and I find a random pair of gloves in my locker and put them on. I get my books and make it to my next class right as the bell rings.

"Musa, why are you wearing gloves?" Nova, a random girl, asks. I look at my gloves that are over my glowing hands.

"I'm just cold is all." I lie. She also seems to believe it, another person who believes in my lies. All the periods go pretty fast and when the bell rang to go to lunch I got a chance to talk to the floor for someone ran into me and I face planted it. I looked up to see who I ran into. In front of me was, just my luck – not, Riven.

"Watch where you're going, shorty." He rudely says.

"You watch where you're going, you ignorant jerk!" I retorted.

"What did you just call me?" He asks as he stands up. I stand up and gather my books.

"You heard me." I say.

"Wait, usually the girls here say they're sorry." He remembers.

"Well, I'm not like those girls who fancy over you jerks." I say as I walk to my locker. He follows. I am not in the mood to talk to him. I can't believe I actually called him hot! He is such a jerk.

"Hey we are not jerks. If anything I should be calling you a jerk and a weirdo. I mean what's up with those gloves?" He tells me. I forgot I had the gloves on. I look carefully to see if my hands were glowing. They weren't so I took them off.

"My hands were cold that's all." I say.

"Riiight. Whatever, I have to go meet the guys." He says.

"Like I care." I say. He glares at me and walks on. I put my books in my, locker and searched for Techna. I found her sitting down at a lunch table. I sat next to her and she immediately turns to me with a dozen questions. I explained everything to her and she had a confused look and I could see she didn't really completely believe it.

"I thought I was going crazy but I guess I was wrong since you saw it too." I say. Techna understood and says she will help.

"This is way off subject but I saw you talking to Riven. What were you guys talking about?" Techna asks. My eyes widen. I didn't want to tell her but she would understand.

"Riven is such a jerk. He knocked me over and called me shorty, weirdo, and a jerk. Ugh! I don't want anything to do with him! I absolutely hate him!" Techna just smiles.

"You know people say that all the time and you know what happens? They get married and live happily ever after." I glare at her and she laughs.

"Come on, we're suppose to meet Bloom in the gym." Techna says.

"Isn't the gym where we are going to have the talent show and dance?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are setting it up." She informs me.

"Mr. Saladin told me I was going to instruct the music." I say.

"Yep! Now come on, let's get working. We get two periods off by doing this! Does that rock or what?" Techna says as she grabs my hand and pulls me to the gym. We laugh and tell jokes but when we entered the gym my smile disappeared when I saw my friends with Riven's "group" and Riven too.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that." Techna says. Flora spots me and calls for me.

"Musa! Come on!" She says. I back up a few steps but Techna drags me over there. I see the music things and head straight for it, not paying attention or even saying hello to the football players. I see wires scattered all over. Great. I fixed up the stereo and all the music things. I stood up on the stage, fixing the curtains.

"Hey Musa! Sing us a song while you're up there!" Layla yells. Everyone looks at me and only my friends encourage me because they are the only ones that have heard me sing. I finally surrender and play some music.

"Alright, this one is called 'Perfectly'" I say and then started to sing.

Verse 1:

_I like who I am, but I guess you don't_

_I think that I can, but you think I won't_

_amount to anything at all_

_if you love me you sure show it strange_

_is there anything that you wouldn't change?_

_I can't be your paper doll_

_Chorus:_

_I wanna be perfect, but I'm me_

_I wanna be flawless, but you see_

_every little crack, every chip, every dent, every little mistake, yeah_

_I wanna be perfect, just like you_

_but there's only so much that a girl can do_

_when I look in the mirror what I see_

_makes sense to me, yeah_

_perfectly_

_perfectly_

_Verse 2:_

_I like tennis shoes, you like high heels_

_and fantasies, but I'm what's real_

_I guess you could say the shoe don't fit_

_maybe I'm from Venus, you're from Mars_

_my imperfections are what they are_

_I guess one of us must deal with it_

_Chorus:_

_I wanna be perfect, but I'm me_

_I wanna be flawless, but you see_

_every little crack, every chip, every dent, every little mistake, yeah_

_I wanna be perfect, just like you_

_but there's only so much that a girl can do_

_when I look in the mirror what I see_

_makes sense to me, yeah_

_perfectly_

_oh perfectly_

_Verse 3 and Chorus:_

_I try to fit in the mold that you made_

_but I'm tired of playing this little charade_

_oh I wanna be perfect, but I'm me_

_I wanna be flawless, but you see_

_every little crack, every chip, every dent, every little mistake_

_baby, I wanna be perfect, just like you_

_but there's only so much that a girl can do_

_when I look in the mirror what I see_

_makes sense to me, yeah_

_perfectly_

_oh perfectly_

_oh oh_

_perfectly_

_oh perfectly_

I finished singing and everyone started to cheer, even Riven. I walked off the stage and back to my work. As I walk back to the wires that are now not scattered on the floor, I saw Riven.

"What do you want?" I harshly asked.

"I was only going to compliment you have a nice voice but forget it now." He says.

"Whatever, I probably wouldn't have taken it from you anyway." I say. I walk pass him and he grabs my arm.

"What's got you in a knot?" He asks.

"You wouldn't believe me." I tell him. And it was true he wouldn't believe me. I just knew he was going to say try me so I quickly forced him to let go of my arm and I quickly walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally up! Thanks for waiting so patiently! Review Please!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a major head ache. I kinda regret leaving Riven just standing there. But I couldn't tell him I have powers. I mean, if he knew that, a disaster would happen I just know it. I wonder if I could practice some spells. Then if I learn to control my powers better things would be better off and I wouldn't have to randomly put on gloves.

I slowly get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. I forgot how I got back to my house. Did Techna drop me off? Did I walk here? Jeez, I don't even remember leaving the school. Maybe it has to do with my powers. After all I don't know what kind of powers it has caged inside of it. I peer in the mirror and I remember doing this same thing yesterday. I take off my clothes and enter the shower. Today might be very confusing. I concentrated on my powers to see if they could turn on the water. It was working! My powers were working! Then I had a flash of Riven's picture in my head and lost concentration. Instead of the water turning on, I had so much heat that the fire sprinklers went off. _Oh Shit!_ Well, I am still taking a shower. I randomly remembered how I got here, I walked. Wow, great observation skills, Musa. Then I hear my dad yell.

"MUSA! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" dad yelled. I pause, thinking of something that he would believe. Then I got it!

"Well, the insence on the bathroom table was lit and I didn't know paper was by it and it caught on fire. But no worries! I took care of it!" I lie.

"Ok, just be careful next time, Musa." My dad warned me. Then the sprinklers shut off. _OH NO! My room! I hope my books didn't get wet!_ I quickly took my shower, without using my powers, and got dressed. I wore a red mid rift shirt and denim blue jeans with red and white sneakers. I put my hair in pigtails with two red bands. I got out of the bathroom and walked over to my books to see if they got trenched. They, thankfully, didn't. I gather my books and scan my room, nothing important had gotten wet. I opened my door and walked downstairs. Five minutes later I was dragging myself to the first staircase, when you go upstairs, then I got to the bottom of the stair case and with all my will I got up straight and walked towards the kitchen. My dad was wearing an apron and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. He was short, still had his pajamas on, and his pajama hat, plus wearing an apron and humming courageously as he put the toast in the toaster. Then he noticed me and turned completely around.

"Well, good morning, Miss Doubtfire." He jokes.

"Very funny, dad. I told you it was for sure an accident." I say as I sit down on one of our chairs.

"Okay, I believe you," he says, then whispers, "Miss. Doubtfire." He finishes with a cough.

"Dad! I heard that!" I laugh. Then the toaster pops out the toast and my dad catches them on a plate.

"Nice." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Duh, it's me. I always do skillful things!" He says with courage as if he was a knight in shining armor.

"Skillful things like burning the bacon?" I laugh. He turns around and sees the bacon burnt.

"Oh darn!" He says as he fixes the problem with all his might. While in the background I am literally laughing my head off. I had forgotten about my headache so it must have gone away. Then I look at the clock and my eyes widen.

"Dad, I gotta go! I'm gonna be late for school!"I say as I rush out of the house while grabbing a piece of toast from the counter. My dad says goodbye and I run towards the school. I haven't a car because my dad and I can't really afford one at this time of year. I run and run with all my might and I got to the school grounds just seconds before the bell rang. I quickly ran to my locker and saw everyone was in their first classes already. I put my books in my, awesome, locker and left out the ones I needed for this period. Then I ran to my first period and burst the door open.

"I'M HERE!" I say. Everyone's eyes dropped down on me and now I regret bursting in the door.

"Musa, do you have an excuse for being late?" Mr. Iverson asks. I stare at the floor.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I say.

"Well, I must say, you usually come up with better excuses than that." He says. What?

"What's that suppose to mean? I told you the truth." I say.

"Well, that doesn't stop me from giving you detention after school." He tells me.

"Are you serious?" I ask him. Everyone starts to quietly laugh.

"Yes, Musa." He says. I clench my fists and go sit down. Why would he give me detention? He usually accepts if people are late and they come up with lamer excuses than lost track of time. I have a feeling today will not be the best of days. Now I just have to get through today and hopefully the rest of the week will be good. First period goes by fast and so did second period because I was sleeping. Third period comes, P.E., and I just sat on the bleachers wondering why Mr. Iverson would give me detention. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Riven coming up to me.

"Lost in your imagination?" He asks. I jumped a little startled that I didn't know he was there.

"Something like that." I answer.

"Look Musa, I'm sorry for yesterday and how I was mean to you. You didn't deserve it." He apologizes.

"I'm sorry too. And I probably did deserve it." I tell him.

"No Musa, you didn't deserve it. Let's get that straight. Okay, Miss. Trouble maker." He jokes.

"I was telling the truth! I wonder why he sent me to detention." I wondered.

"Well, I don't know. By the way, the dance and talent show is tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Riven asks. I blush badly. Riven, the football player, asked me to the dance! Wait, I thought I didn't like him but now my stomach is tossing and turning and I'm getting butterflies!

"Um, sure." I accept. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Riven says. I giggle and get up from my sitting position. I walk down the bleachers.

"See you later." I say.

"Sooner than you think." Riven says. I blush. I head over to where Layla is. She was setting chairs up and I offered to help. Of course she accepted.

"What were you and Riven talking about, Musa?" she whispers with a dirty smile planted on her face.

"Riven asked me to the dance. Nothing weird happened." I say.

"Riven asked you-"I cuff my hand over my house and tell her not so loud.

"Riven asked you to the dance?"Layla says more quietly, "Why didn't Nabu ask me out yet?" Layla said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I don't know how to answer that one Layla." I tell her. Then I thought about my powers and wondered if I should tell the girls. After all, I can trust them with anything.

"Hey Layla." I whisper.

"Yeah, Musa. What's up?" She answers.

"Get the girls to meet me at one of the lunch tables at lunch and tell them to sit alone." I tell her.

"Why? What's wrong Musa?" Layla asks

"I can't tell you now, just please get all the girls. Thanks Layla." I say. She nods and leaves when the bell rings. I went to my locker and got out my fourth period books. I look around and see Riven. He was at his locker getting his books. I smile and leave for my next period, writing techniques. I sat down in the back.

"Hey Musa." I jumped for the second time today. I look up and see Jared.

"Hey Jared. What's up?" I ask.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asks. I frown.

"Sorry Jared, but someone already asked me and I accepted." I say.

"Oh, well, I hope you have a great time with him." He says. I smile.

"Let's hope." I say. The bell rings to go to lunch forty minutes after Jared failed to ask me to the dance. I put my books away and go to the table where the girls are waiting for me.

"Hey Musa, what's up?" Bloom asks me. I sit down next to Flora.

"Listen Girls, I never told anyone but Techna this." When Techna heard her name she immediately knew what I was going to tell everyone.

"But Musa, are you sure?" Techna asks.

"Yes, I believe you guys will not tell anyone and will believe me. Okay, here it goes. I have powers. I have had them since yesterday." I confess. The girls stare at me not believing what they heard.

"Are you sure they were powers and not your imagination?" Stella asks.

"I am completely sure. In fact, come outside and I'll prove it." Everyone exchanges looks and agree. They get up.

"Alright prove it." Layla says. I get up and gesture them to follow me. We went outside and I looked around to see if anyone was here. No one was here so I concentrated on my powers. Everyone's eyes were widened as I started to glow. I open my eyes and the glowing stopped. I put my hand in front of them and a pink ball formed. I shot it at the ground.

"I don't believe it! You do have powers!" Flora says.

"That is so cool! You have to teach me!" Stella says.

"Stella, I don't think it's something you can teach." Bloom says.

"Bloom's right Stel, sorry." I say. Stella frowned.

"Well, that's okay." Stella says.

"Football players alert!" Techna warns.

"I wonder if they saw anything!" Flora says. My eyes widen. _Shit! What if they did see!_ The football players walked over to us. I saw Riven and couldn't help but smile. Then I realized I was awing and I quickly looked away.

"Hey ladies." Brandon says. Stella blushes and awes at Brandon.

"Hey Brandon." Stella dreamily says. I nudged her and she snapped out of day dream land. Brandon gave a wink to Stella and Stella blushed.

"Well, not that I would like to talk to you guys but I need to go now and see Mr. Iverson about that detention thing." I lie but it would be good to go see why he put me in detention. I mean, not a good enough excuse? Something has to be wrong. I walk towards the school when I hear, "What's up with her?" Nabu asked.

I knock on Mr. Iverson's door.

"Come in." He commands. I open the door and walk in. He looks up from his work and sees me.

"Musa, what can I do for you?" He says.

"You can get me out of detention." I tell him.

"Now Musa, you know I have to because you were late in school today." He tells me.

"You never cared about it before. Why now and why me?" I ask. I see him smile. It was like a sinister smile, I've never seen him have that kind of a smile.

"Musa," he yelled running for me. I gasp and run the other way and out the door.

"GIVE ME THE STONE!" he yells. I was scared. I didn't know what he was talking about. I ran outside and saw my friends and the football players still talking. I run to them.

"Hey, Musa!" Bloom says. Everyone looks at me.

"HELP ME!" I yell. Everyone exchanges looks as I run past them. They saw Mr. Iverson with red eyes yelling for Musa.

"GIVE ME THE STONE, MUSA!" He repeated and repeated.

"What's Mr. Iverson talking about?" Riven asks.

"Girls! We have to go save Musa! Mr. Iverson must know her gift! He might be a bad guy!"Everyone gasps and ran the direction Musa had gone. The boys were left there bewildered and confused.

"Musa's gift? What's that about?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know but let's go find out!" Helia says as he ran the same direction Musa, Mr. Iverson, and the girls had gone. The rest of the football players ran after Helia. Then they got to a lake where they saw Mr. Iverson, who was in the air, face to face with Musa, who was on the ground.

"GIVE ME THE STONE, MUSA! I AM NOT A PATIENT MAN!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled at him. Then I realize the girls and football players were behind me. Oh no! I can't let the football players find out too!

"Musa! What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Stella yelled.

"No Stella, Musa doesn't know her powers well enough!" Techna says.

"Powers? Stone? Girls, what's going on?" Riven asks.

"Musa! You know they will know anyway!" Bloom yelled. Mr. Iverson was getting impatient. He threw a power ball at me which I dived down and dodged it. I was angry and then I saw a glowing light around me. I didn't know what I was doing but for some reason something was telling me what to say and do.

Without hesitance I yelled, "TRANSFORM!" and a light blinded Mr. Iverson and everyone else. Then the light died down and everyone stared in astonishment. I had transformed into a fairy with the cutest outfit. I flew in the air with my new wings and clapped my hands together.

"Sound Whiffle Blast!" I yelled as a speaker formed in the back of Mr. Iverson that spoke out a strong melody and made Mr. Iverson crash to the ground.

"Yeah!" I say. Mr. Iverson gets up.

"Very good Musa. But that one spell will not make you win!" He yelled as he pointed his hand towards the girls and football players.

"NO!" I yell. Then when I thought he was going to shoot Stella appeared beside him.

"Musa! HELP!" Stella cried.

"Leave my friends alone!" I say as I form a ball.

"Now Musa, you know if you throw it, it will just hit Stella!" he says. I make the ball disappear.

"Good Musa. Now give me the stone!"

"I told you! I don't have the stone!" I tell him.

"Then I will destroy your friends!" He says.

"Wait," I yell as I put my hand out to stop him, "if I get you this stone will you promise to leave my friends out of this!" I made a deal. Hopefully he will accept it.

"Alright. You find me the stone and I will spare your friend. But just in case you go back on your word…" Then he disappeared and took Stella with him.

"NO! Stella!" I cry. I sink to the ground and drop to my knees. Techna puts her arms around me as I power down and I have my regular clothes back on.

"Musa, it's alright. I'll help you find the stone." Techna says.

"That's right! We will too! Stella is in danger and we need to save her!" Bloom speaks.

"Thanks guys but I don't know where to look! I mean for all we know it could be in another realm just like in the movies or something." I tell them. They all agree.

"Then what shall we do?" Flora asks. Then the boys walk over to us.

"That was some crazy shit. What was all that about?" Sky asks. I look at him.

"Are you serious?" I ask. The girls start laughing.

"What?" Brandon asks.

"You guys better go back to school like good little boys while us, girls save Stella!" Layla says.

"Are you kidding? We're going to help too. Besides Brandon wouldn't allow for Stella to die. Brandon likes Stella." Sky says which in return get a punch in the gut from Brandon.

"What? It's the truth." Sky says.

"Dude, you retarded."Riven says. We laugh and I get up and brush my jeans off.

"Let me see if I can use my powers to see where that stone is." I say. Everyone agrees and I close my eyes.

"The stone is at a planet called Harmonic Nebula but I don't know where in that place." I inform them.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!** **I am going to continue my other stories later this month. Hope you like it! Review Please!**


End file.
